


JNS Productions: Teasing Jonathan

by ticklishraspberries



Series: JNS Productions [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consensual tickling, Consent, Multi, Polyamory, Tickling, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: It’s Jonathan’s turn to be in front of the camera for once.





	JNS Productions: Teasing Jonathan

Jonathan takes his time setting up the camera, and his partners can tell that he’s stalling.

Steve knows the anticipation his boyfriend must be feeling all too well, but hey, he survived. So will Jonathan.

“Just, uh, press this button when you wanna start recording,” he tells Nancy, his cheeks a bright shade of red.

She nods, taking her place behind the camera, her finger hovering over the button Jonathan pointed out.

Steve is gentle, wrapping the white rope around Jonathan’s ankles slowly but surely.

“Try to move,” he tells him.

Jonathan kicks, but he feet don’t budge.

“Are they too tight?” he asks, sticking his finger between the rope and Jonathan’s jean-clad leg.

“No, they’re fine,” Jonathan replies, his voice small. God, he’s blushing so much, Steve wonders if he should be concerned.

“Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“What’s the safe word?”

“Bullshit.”

“And the other?”

“Red.”

Steve leans in to capture his lips quickly. “Good,” he whispers, before sitting back on his heels and turning to Nancy, giving her a grin and a thumbs up.

She presses record, giving her own grin.

Jonathan is already squirming, biting his lower lip as Steve smiles at him, and Jonathan honestly can’t tell if it’s meant to be reassuring or taunting.

Either way, it doesn’t help the giggles already building in his chest, ready to break like a damn the second he’s touched.

And that’s exactly what happens when Steve first wiggles his fingers over the bottom of his left foot, his grey sock offering approximately zero percent protection from the ticklish sensation.

He’s always been the most ticklish of the three, and his feet have always been a weak spot that they often targeted to hear him shriek. Out of the three of them, though, he probably enjoys it the most too. At least, from the receiving end.

“Is this a good spot?” Steve asks as if he doesn’t already know the answer, his tone laced with amusement.

“Yehes!” Jonathan replies, scrunching his toes in an attempt to minimize the feeling. It does nothing to help, obviously, but he guesses it was worth the try.

Nancy is trying not to laugh from behind the camera, the sight of Jonathan trying to hide his red face and high-pitched laughter in the sleeves of his sweater, which he’s pulled over his hands.

Steve catches her eye and signals for her to come into shot, and she does, moving to sit behind him on the bed. Carefully, she takes his wrists his her hands and pulls them down and away from his face, holding them as she presses a soft kiss to his cheek, then, because she can’t help herself, nips at his earlobe and makes him squeal, jerking in her hold.

Steve’s using both hands now, fingers scratching at his soles and trying to worm beneath his toes, no matter how tightly Jonathan attempts to scrunch them up, it doesn’t work.

One of Steve’s hands works at pulling his sock off while the other continues to tickle, then vice versa. And although he’d been convinced that his socks offered no protection, it tickles fifty times more without them and he regrets ever questioning their abilities.

His laughter gets a little louder, a little higher. But he still doesn’t beg, because, honestly, he’s having fun. And Steve and Nancy know this because they can read him like a book.

Nancy leans in again, and Steve’s fingers stop, giving Jonathan a chance to catch his breath. When he’s able to breathe steadily again, Nancy presses their lips together, and his eyes flutter shut, kissing her back.

Big mistake. Something soft is ghosting its way across his foot, and he gasps against Nancy’s mouth, a giggle being forced from him. Nancy’s smiling now, letting go of his wrists to prod his sides teasingly.

“ _ Ack _ ! Is that a feather?” he asks, although he already knows the answer.

“Maybe,” Steve replies cheekily, brushing said feather up and down the tops of Jonathan’s feet, which are surprisingly sensitive for such an unconventional area.

Jonathan’s hand darts out to squeeze at Nancy’s side, feeling as though he shouldn’t be the only one suffering, plus, he deserves revenge after the little ploy to distract him.

She squeals, jerking away with a loud laugh, grabbing at his wrist again. “Hey, this is your time to get tickled, not mine!” she cries, giving him a precious pout before she pokes his side again, making him jump.

Steve is watching them in amusement, still idly teasing Jonathan’s skin with the feather, before he brushes it beneath his toes and all hell seems to break loose, laughter ripping from Jonathan’s throat.

“Not there!” he cries.

“Aw, does it tickle?” Steve asks in a teasing voice.

“Yes, you dihick!”

“Well, that’s not very nice,” Steve frowns. “You’re in no position to be insulting me when I’ve got you all tied up like this, babe.”

Jonathan opens his mouth for another sassy retort, but all that comes out is another fit of laughter as Steve uses his fingers in the same spot, the rougher touching amplifying the sensation.

Nancy takes the chance to run her fingers up his sides lightly, and he bats uselessly at her hands.

When Steve stops his bout of tickles, Jonathan flops his upper body down onto the bed, breathing heavily. “You are so mean,” he says.

“Hey, be happy I didn’t break out the brush,” Steve replied, crawling up his body to poke his tummy once, before capturing his lips in a quick kiss.

That’s how the video ends, but Nancy unties his ankles and kisses him too. They wind up taking a nap there in the bed before dinnertime, and, after they eat, they decide to get to uploading.

“People are gonna love you,” Steve says softly, running a hand through Jonathan’s hair. “You’re so cute.”

“Shut it,” Jonathan grumbles, blushing furiously as he hits the upload button.

Nancy smiles fondly as her boys bicker, but none of them are tired due to their nap, so they stay up and watch as the views pour in.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
